


Phoenix Wings

by Lady_J (Hey_Its_Jo)



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Mystery, The Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Jo/pseuds/Lady_J
Summary: After a dismal summer at LaChance Manor, Elaine is thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  Another year of magic tricks and newfound friends - what more could she ask for?Maybe a little bit of peace, because she soon learns that this year is not going to go as smoothly as she'd hoped.Sirius Black at large.  The ominous Grim.  The dementors of Azkaban.  A new professor who seems to have a few secrets of his own.  It's enough to test the best of friendships.With all this and more to keep Elaine on her toes, will she be able to find the answers to questions that plague her about her dark past?
Series: Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Summer At The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come from book one, welcome back! I'm so glad to see you again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story, and I hope you will enjoy the second part.

After ten months away, Elaine thought she might be relieved to see the LaChance mansion again. But she was mistaken. She had to trudge a half hour up the road from the bus stop on the edge of the suburbs, through the dark, lugging her trunk all the way. Finally, when it came into view through the trees, she only felt mild disquiet. Maria had left the light on outside. Elaine walked up to the large doors.

The mansion was dim inside, and Elaine was glad. She knew the LaChances must have already turned in for the night. She pulled in her trunk and closed the door quietly.

"Elaine?"

She turned. Maria was standing in the kitchen entrance with a dish towel. For a moment, both girls just stared at each other across the grand foyer. Then, a huge smile broke out between them. Elaine abandoned her trunk and Maria dropped her towel, and they were both running. They laughed as they collided. Maria kissed her cheek over and over.

 _"Te echo de menos,"_ she said. Maria held Elaine at arm's length and proceeded to look her over. "You look well."

Maria caressed her face before Elaine went to fetch her trunk.

"Are you limping?"

"It's a long story."

Elaine began to drag the trunk toward the kitchen, toward her room. Suddenly, Maria came up alongside her and took the trunk. To Elaine's surprise, she headed in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"I have good news," Maria began. To Elaine, her smiled seemed just a little too forced. "The LaChances thought it was time to give you your own space."

"Where?" Elaine asked. Maria's smile faltered slightly at the skeptical gaze Elaine gave her. 

_"El ático."_

"What?"

Elaine followed Maria all the way to the top of the mansion. The room was small, entirely illuminated by a single lamp. The ceiling was vaulted on one side, and under the overhang was a narrow bed. Her blankets were already there. On the far wall was an old dresser, beside it a tall mirror. There was desk propped up by an old book, underneath a small window. She could see that Maria had hung some lace there, a sort of curtain. 

"It's cozy," remarked Elaine.

Maria handed Elaine an envelope that had been tucked under her apron. She opened it. Her eyes became wide at the sight of five, ten, and twenty pound notes.

"This is five hundred pounds, Maria."

"Your summer allowance."

"So, they're _paying_ me to stay away?"

_"Mija, lo siento mucho —"_

"Well, it's a lot more than they used to give me. And I won't have to listen to them yelling at me."

She gave Maria a reassuring smile. The older maid smiled back. Then, there was a jingling as she fumbled with her ring of keys.

"There's one other thing."

She walked past Elaine and out the door. Just down the short corridor there was a shadowy door — the only room in the whole of the mansion Elaine had never seen. Maria slid an old key into the lock.

"This is just between us."

Elaine nodded. Maria pushed open the door with a loud creak — it must have been a very long time since it had been last opened.

The room was even smaller than hers, the only thing inside a few dusty trunks. Maria gestured Elaine inside. Slowly, the girl knelt on the floor and opened one trunk. She pulled out a small flag, crimson and yellow.

"A Gryffindor flag?"

Elaine rummaged through the rest of the things — an old Gryffindor sweater, a Hogwarts tie pin. A glitter caught her eye, and she pulled out a tarnished badge. She turned it over and over in her hand and marveled at it.

"These were my mother's things. My mother was in Gryffindor..." Elaine smiled wide, "she was a prefect."

At the bottom was folded robes. Quidditch robes.

"I can't believe they kept all this."

She moved on to another trunk and riffled through mounds of clothing. Old blouses and trousers, skirts, cardigans. Some lovely and expensive-looking dresses — it was rather difficult for Elaine to imagine her mother living the same lavish life of the LaChances. But, maybe that was why she left. One dress was slim, black, shimmery satin, and short. Another was abundant, sensible pink, with a low back and lace on the bodice. Elaine would have to gain a few inches before she wore either of these. Not that she ever saw herself having such an occasion to.

Elaine touched all the fabric, barely containing a fit of laughter. Or of tears. She couldn't decide which she felt.

"Maria," she began, "thank you —"

_"Bueno,_ I will help you unpack, but first we must have tea and you will tell me all about your year." 

Elaine let out a snort of laughter.

"Well, it was eventful."

_< ><<>><>_

The summer droned on in the lazy heat and glory of the sun. 

In the front sitting room early on in August, Elaine was reading a book. That seemed to be all she ever did, ever since she finished her summer work — it had taken her all of two weeks.

Now, she looked up to the sound of a cough. 

Her head flipped up quickly to see Mr. LaChance, who had appeared in the room's wide entryway. He held a steaming teacup, periodical tucked under his arm.

"Excuse me," he scoffed, "I don't believe we pay you what we do for you to be underfoot."

Elaine didn't bother to mark her page. She stood quickly and passed Mr. LaChance. She felt his disdainful eyes on her all the way through the grand foyer, and up the stairs. It wasn't until she disappeared into the upstairs corridor that she released her exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

Normally, she'd have paid better attention. Any other day she'd have heard him coming across the marble floors, and slipped unseen into the drawing room. This is how it had been all summer.

At the end of the hall, she opened the very last small door. The narrow staircase led up to her room. Elaine dropped into her seat at the wobbly desk, looking out the window over the grounds and wishing the last few weeks of summer would hurry up. 

There was a small figure floating above the trees. Elaine's interest piqued, crowding out her boredom and misery. As it came over the outer wall, drifting over the gardens, Elaine recognized it — a gorgeous white bird, large and speckly, it's feathers ruffling in the wind.

"Hedwig!" 

She threw open the window. A moment later, the owl landed on the desk. Her head nudged Elaine's hand affectionately as she petted the soft feathers.

"It's been too long, my friend."

Elaine hadn't heard a word from Harry in weeks. Not since well before his birthday. Hedwig seemed to give a trill of agreement. She took the letter from her talons and pried it open.

_Hi Elaine,_

_Thank you for your present. I really like the Gryffindor flag. I'm sorry I didn't write you sooner to tell you, but it's been the craziest few weeks..._

The rest told her about the blowing up of his Aunt Marge, the running away (she was happy to hear he'd gotten away from the Dursleys), the Knight Bus, and how he was staying in The Leaky Cauldron after being pardoned by the Minister of Magic himself. Although, the way he described it seemed more like a confinement. He'd even mentioned the near miss he'd had with some giant black creature.

Elaine patted Hedwig again.

"There are plenty of mice down there... catch some before you go?"

She chirped happily before swooping out the window. Elaine smiled after her.

She decided to leave the window open, because of the fresh summer wind that she was experiencing. She enjoyed it as she opened a desk drawer. She pulled out a bundle of letters; Ginny hadn't written as often as Elaine had hoped, and neither had Hermione, both being on holidays. Ginny's letters — occasionally hijacked by a note from Ron — told Elaine all about how her father had won seven hundred galleons, and they'd all gone to Egypt. She was really enjoying her time with her older brother Charlie. Ginny also told her about how excited she was to go back to Hogwarts, for a _normal_ year this time, and that she was looking forward to getting brand new robes with the left-over money. 

Elaine smiled because she couldn't think of anyone more deserving than the Weasleys family.

Hermione was in France. Her letters were filled with all kinds of interesting facts about French magical cultural — leave it to Hermione to find something to study while she wasn't in school. She also hoped Elaine would call her sometime. She even sent her number.

_'Better not,'_ Elaine had written, _'the LaChances would first cut the phone line before letting me telephone a friend from school.'_

But, however infrequent they were, it was this stack of letters that was getting her through the holiday. Especially Harry's letters, even though he'd sent the fewest — his had a special kind of magic, the most effective, the most potent, which set them apart from the others. Holding Harry's letter now, her hands trembled slightly. Despite the sympathy she was feeling for his predicament, she was feeling something else. 

As she told Maria all about her first year at Hogwarts, sitting in the kitchen with an ever-refilling pot of tea until well past midnight, Elaine had come to realize just what he meant to her, why she'd gravitated to him all year. She had begun to understand the real reason why she'd flung herself into the Chamber of Secrets. She finally understood the feeling — that fluttering in her chest, tingling in the tips of her fingers — that she experienced at the sight of his eyes.

Maria had been relentless in her teasing.

Elaine drank her tea slowly. One hand was resting on the desk, atop Harry's letter. She smiled as she watched Hedwig swooping around the tops of the trees, until she vanished into the far-off sky.

<><<>><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda hesitant to post this, but whatever. I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I'd really like to get to know my readership and be more a part of this community. Please don't be afraid to comment — I'd love to talk to you!
> 
> ~ J, with love <3


	2. LaChance Again

The days still dawned early toward the end of August. The attic room was filled with a deep blue light. She watched it through the open window as it lightened, sitting at the the desk, braiding her hair down her back. The breeze was already warm.

Elaine came into the kitchen just on time to pour the water from the kettle into the teapot while Maria was setting the table. 

"It smells good in here, Maria."

"I've made us omelettes this morning."

"Ooo," Elaine said giddily, "I won't tell if you don't."

She brought the teapot to the table with her. Maria dished the omelettes and continued.

"I wanted to make sure you got a good breakfast, since you're going to that place today — Diagilly... Dargon..."

Elaine giggled, "Diagon Alley."

Elaine poured the tea. Maria sat. 

"I can't wait to see everyone," Elaine said.

Maria smiled deviously over the rim of her teacup. "Especially a certain boy."

Elaine mumbled for her to shut up around a mouthful of omelette.

Once they'd drunk the whole pot, Maria got to work preparing a couple more omelettes. Elaine dragged out the ironing board and fitted one of Mr. LaChance's dress shirts over it. She sprayed on some starch. Then she began pressing it out; she hardly even had to think about it anymore, moving methodically and telling Maria all about her new book list. Cotton undershirt, no starch, and the sounds of frying eggs, the kettle boiling, and the toaster popping. She turned off the iron before pressing his tie, using the left-over heat so that she wouldn't ruin the silk. Eventually, Maria began stacking the dishes on the trolley.

"Let me do that," Elaine said as she hung the last of the ironing. "You can bring these up. They don't exactly want to see me." 

She followed Maria out of the kitchen with the trolley. As Maria climbed the stairs swiftly, freshly-pressed clothes carried carefully in her arms, Elaine set the table in the dining room. She was straightening the last fork as Maria came down the stairs again.

"I guess I should clear out, before they come down," said Elaine.

The two went back into the kitchen. Elaine picked up the knapsack Maria had lent her for the occasion.

"I've put an umbrella inside, in case it rains," Maria said, "and an extra sweater."

"It's a lovely day, Maria."

She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked into the foyer.

"Better to have it, and not need it. You never really know in this English weather." 

At the front door, Maria did up Elaine's top button and gave her a look-over. 

"Are you sure those shoes will do?"

"They're just fine." Elaine smiled. "Besides, they're the only ones I have."

Maria sighed, "I'll have to get you a new pair. You're not the maid anymore, you should have proper ones."

"Really, these ones are alright."

Maria sighed again and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful. Don't talk to strangers."

"I know."

"Of course you do." Maria pulled back and kissed Elaine's forehead. "Now, _vete_. Have fun with your friends."

Elaine smiled and bounded out the door.

"I will!"

"Not too much fun!" 

Elaine just laughed as she slipped through the tall front gate.

<><<>><>

Elaine's eyes were shocked by the sudden dimness of The Leaky Cauldron. She was early, she knew, so she got herself a cup of tea and sat at a small table, where laid an abandoned copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Elaine couldn't help but smile as she took in all the moving pictures. It felt good to be a witch again. Even if the front page was grim.

BLACK STILL AT LARGE

A mass murderer — in league with Voldemort, apparently — had escaped from Azkaban. The worst magical prison in the world. Elaine had heard about him, read the articles in muggle newspapers over morning toast and tea. She hadn't even thought that maybe he was a wizard. Her stomach gave a lurch; she hadn't realized just how dangerous this man was, if he could be the first to ever break out of Azkaban.

There was one particular thought that occurred to her, even darker than the rest; if Black was a follower of her father, then could it be possible that he knew who she was? Now that he'd escaped, he could tell the whole world about the Riddle girl.

She sipped her tea, catching up on all things magical, and reading over her school list for the eighteenth time. She plotted the most efficient route in her head, and tried to think how much money she should need from Gringotts. 

A lot nearer to midday, someone tromped down the stairs.

"Harry!"

In an instant, she had thrown her arms around the boy's neck. She felt him squeeze her tightly.

"Lainey!" 

The two of them laughed and teetered. For one brief moment, everything — Sirius Black, the LaChances — melted away until there was only Harry, and the faint smell of something woodsy. She'd waited all summer for this moment, and suddenly it was all worth it. 

She pulled back and looked him over. He was smiling down at her, a smile that shone through his vibrant green eyes. She'd never forget their particular shade of emerald, even after ten summers. His hair was a little longer than last year, as if the Dursleys hadn't bothered to give him a haircut. It was as fly-away as ever. He had a good colour, a bit flushed, likely from the little witch who had just flung her entire weight upon him. Judging by his sweater, he had packed well despite his abrupt departure. This made her happy — didn't want him catching a cold. 

"You look well," she said. She reached up and straightened his glasses, which were askew from Elaine's tackle. "I hope I'm not interrupting by being here early..."

"Are you joking? It's been dull around here on my own. I'm so glad to see you, Lainey."

He pulled her into another hug. When they separated, Harry took her by the hand and the two of them strolledinto Diagon Alley. It would still be a little while before the others got there, so Harry suggested they pass the time at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Elaine agreed quickly, excited to try wizard ice cream. 

"I spend most of my time here," Harry told her over the jingle of the bell in the door. "Mr. Fortescue has been helping me with my homework. He gives me free ice cream every half hour."

"I thought you said it's been dull here," she teased.

"Good morning, Harry, my boy!" a man called. Elaine couldn't see where it had come from. A moment later, a man appeared; his greying hair and the crinkles beneath his spectacles betrayed his age. "Ah, and I see you've brought a friend with you today."

"This is Elaine LaChance," Harry introduced with a smile. Elaine waved timidly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss. LaChance. Order anything you like — any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"I suggest the chocolate and raspberry."

Elaine looked at all the flavours; chocolate chili, clotted cream, earl grey and lavender — those were just a few from the hard-packed selection. 

"I think I might just stick with the strawberry and peanut butter."

Elaine and Harry sat outside, enjoying the summer sun before it would soon fade _._ The longer they sat there, Elaine noticed that the ice cream wasn't melting. Harry let her try a bit of his chocolate raspberry, and he tried a bit of hers.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Boring. Dismal, really. I wish I could blow up my grandparents."

"I didn't even mean to do it. I nearly got myself expelled."

"Well, the Ministry's taken care of it, so no harm done. Not really. And from what you told me, she deserved it."

Elaine took another big bite of strawberry peanut butter, but Harry was only poking at his ice cream.

"She said some awful things about my parents, Elaine."

Elaine saw the way he cast his eyes downward, the way he pressed his lips. Slowly, she reached across the table, placing her gentle hand on his arm.

"None of it's true, Harry. You know that, and I know that. The others, they just don't know any better."

She cast him a sympathetic look, which he didn't see as he continued to gaze at his ever-frozen dessert.

"You know," Elaine continued, leaving her hand in place, "the LaChances never told me who my mother was. When they used to talk about it, they'd say all sorts of terrible things about... what kind of a woman she was."

Harry finally looked up. "But, she was their daughter. They told you those things even though they knew none of them were true? They _wanted_ you to believe those things about your mother?"

"They never wanted me to know the truth. I expect they're afraid of the truth. I think that people are afraid of things they don't understand."

Elaine realized that she, too, was staring into her ice cream. She looked up to see the sympathy on Harry's own face. He placed his hand on hers.

Suddenly, there was a chattering behind them that interrupted the friends. Something that sounded like a small brood, and an _'oh look!"_ Elaine turned around — a flurry of bright red hair was bounding in their direction. With an enthusiastic gasp, Elaine flung herself at her.

"Weasleys!" she squealed.

She crashed into Ginny.

Behind her, a volume of bushy brown hair came forward.

"And me!"

"Hermione! How was France?" She turned back to the Weasleys. "How was Egypt? You must all have had an excellent summer. God I wish I didn't have to stay in that hollow old house."

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. "So good to see you, my boy. And little Lainey — the muggles treating you well?"

The older witch embraced her.

"Sure," Elaine lied. Not without a teasing sidelong glance from Harry.

The rest of the day was magical. Elaine finally felt at home again. When they'd finished their ice cream, Hermione had decided to buy herself an early birthday present, an owl. However, she'd instead ended up with a fluffy orange cat, the very same tom that had attacked Ron's poor rat, Scabbers. Ron was quite put out, but Hermione couldn't have been prouder of her new friend. His name was Crookshanks. 

They meandered around the alley, getting their odds and odd ends. Then, they all had dinner together back at The Leaky Cauldron. Elaine sat next to Ginny, and for her friend's sake, forced herself not to blush when she looked at Harry. She and Ginny talked all through the meal, the twins tried to see just how much food they could get off their plates _without_ eating it, and Percy sat looking very pompous with his gleaming new Head Boy badge. All in all, it was the best meal Elaine'd had all summer.

"Elaine, dear," Mrs. Weasley piped up, "are you staying here tonight as well?" 

"Oh, I wish. My grandparents would never let me back in if I stayed out." 

Even so, Elaine joined them upstairs after they'd all finished eating. She longed to soak up as much of the day as possible, to put off leaving for any extra minute she possibly could.

She helped Hermione pack her great number of books. _"Mr. LaChance takes lots of trips on business. I can pack a whole week into an overnight bag. I imagine he was a bit of a dandy when he was younger, the number of clothes he insists on bringing. I tell you, menswear is worse than women's."_ Elaine could tell that there were far too many books — there was no way anyone could fit all this into their schedule, not even Hermione Granger. Fred and George were making a ruckus, as usual. Elaine thought she noticed Percy's badge with them.

She found herself in Harry's room with Hermione and Ginny. Elaine was helping him to pack his trunk, too, while Hermione was asking him all sorts of questions about his homework. Ginny was becoming acquainted with Crookshanks.

In the other room, Elaine heard the distinct voices of Ron and Percy as they began arguing. Harry slipped out of the room to see what was going on. The girls followed him out.

"What's with you?" Elaine whispered to Ginny, grabbing her arm and barring her at the door. "You've been tense and shy all day."

"You know why."

"Relax around him, okay? You're going to fret yourself into an early grave, and take me with you."

They joined Harry and Hermione, who were watching through the open door to room twelve as Percy gave Ron hell for his missing Head Boy badge.

Ron tried to edge out of the room. "Darn it! I think I left Scabbers's rat tonic down at the bar —"

"You're not going anywhere 'til you've found my badge!"

"I'll get it," said Harry. 

Elaine moved to follow him. 

"I'll go with you. I'd better get going, anyway. Oh, and, Percy, I think you're interrogating the wrong brother."

Percy Weasley's eyes went wide. He pushed past them all, hurrying out of the room and down the corridor to where the twins were staying, shouting their names and threatening to deduct House points.

"I don't think he realizes that term hasn't started yet," Elaine said as they made their way the other direction, to the stairs.

"I don't think he realizes it ever ended."

They both laughed.

However, their laughter faded as it was undercut by the aggrieved tones of another argument. Elaine and Harry exchanged an awkward glance as they recognized the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were arguing about Harry. Harry pressed his ear against the parlour door, while Elaine slumped against it.

"... makes no sense to tell him. Harry's got a right to know," said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, the truth would _terrify_ him!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I just want to put him on his guard. You know what Harry and Ron are like. If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's not dead, and he will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"

She gave a start as Mr. Weasley slammed his fist on the table, supposedly.

"They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet! The guards told Fudge that he'd been talking in his sleep for a while now, always the same words — _'he's at Hogwarts...'"_

Then there was silence.

"You're forgetting Albus Dumbledore," Molly reasoned. "I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows all about this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards. Nor am I."

"If they save Harry —"

"It's late, Molly. We'd better go up." 

It all came to an abrupt end. Their chairs moved, and Harry and Elaine hurried to hide. It was only when the Weasleys senior had climbed the stairs all the way up that the pair came out. 

Elaine felt queasy.

"Black broke out of Azkaban... for _you?"_

Harry was silent as he picked up the rat tonic from the bar. 

"Well," Elaine piped up again, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

She gave him a light hug, and as she did, she whispered in his ear. "He's right, you know. You're going to have to be especially careful."

She felt Harry nod as he hugged her back.

Elaine pulled away with an uneasy smile. As she made her way past him toward the door, she gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. She turned, halfway through the door, and gave him one last smile.

She walked away, buttoning her cardigan against the night air.

Making her way back through Muggle London, Elaine only had one thought; Black was after Harry, so maybe she herself was safe after all. And the horribly selfish relief this gave her made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

<><<>><>


	3. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elaine finally gets back to Hogwarts, not without a few bumps in the road.

She got to King's Cross well ahead of schedule the next morning. As she'd left, her grandfather had held the door for her, just to stare down his nose. Then, he'd slammed the door pointedly behind her.

Despite being early, the platform was already full of people when Elaine crossed over. She claimed the last empty compartment, save for one man fast asleep. He had a shabby cloak, and grey flecks through his hair. It was a shame, for he seemed quite young. On his case were the letters R.J. Lupin. 

_Must be the new Defense professor,_ she concluded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came rushing in with five minutes to spare. They cast curious glances at the man in the corner.

"It was the last compartment," Elaine explained apologetically.

Ron asked, "Do you reckon he'll wake up?" 

Elaine raised her voice.

"Excuse me... ?" 

Nothing. 

Harry shut the compartment door. A queasiness settled into Elaine's stomach as she recognized the expression on his face — it was the same expression he'd worn last year at the mention of Slytherin's Heir.

"I've got to tell you something..."

He sat next to Elaine, across from Ron, Hermione, and a contented Crookshanks in Hermione's lap. He told them about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument, the one he and Elaine had been accidentally privy to just the evening prior.

Hermione held the ginger cat close to her chest, brown eyes brimming with worry.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you?_ Oh Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. You can't go looking for trouble."

"Looking? Trouble usually finds _me._ " 

They dropped the subject for a while. When they did talk — after Ron had convinced Hermione to put Crookshanks in his cage so that Scabbers could have his turn out — they discussed the upcoming trips to Hogsmeade.

"I can't go," said Harry forlornly. "The Dursleys wouldn't sign my permission slip, and Fudge wouldn't either..."

Ron looked like he might have a stroke.

"What do you mean you _can't go?"_

Elaine nudged Harry.

"Well, that's okay. I'll be stuck in the castle, too."

Elaine, since she was only in her second year, was not extended the privilege of Hogsmeade outings. 

At one o'clock, the plump witch who pushed the food trolley came by. They wondered amongst themselves for a moment whether or not to wake the new teacher. Deciding against it, they got a large amount of cauldron cakes. 

The rain that had started just north of Coventry was drumming against the windows in torrents. The dense clouds and walls of rain made it so dark that when the train suddenly began slowing, coming to a lurching halt, Ron seemed to think that they'd arrived at Hogwarts. But they couldn't have. It was too soon. 

Elaine also thought it odd that it should suddenly be so cold. Frost patterns were quickly forming on all the glass.

There was a collective gasp as the lamps went dark. The whole train seemed to go silent — Elaine could nearly hear her own heart, beating faster and faster.

Behind the foggy compartment door, there appeared a dark hooded figure. It was vaguely reminiscent of the figure from her dream she'd had since she was small. But this one was more perceptible, and thus more terrifying. Very slowly, it began to slide open the door. Elaine realized, when the door was fully open, that she couldn't tell if it was standing or floating. Either way, it reached the ceiling in height. Now, it was cold enough in the compartment for Elaine to see her breath. What was worse, a strange feeling of hopelessness sucked at her.

Then, it started; it began as a prick in her finger, just enough to make her twitch. She barely even noticed as she looked upon the creature before her. But all of a sudden, it was as if Elaine's body was bound by white-hot chains. Or like her blood was boiling beneath her skin. 

She felt paralyzed. The blinding hot pain held her body in place, rigid. In her mind, she was screaming, but her voice was locked in. She couldn't scream, couldn't move. She could only burn.

Blackness swam in Elaine's vision, encroaching from the edges, until she could barely even see the figure anymore. Slowly the world slipped further away, until she was very near ready to surrender to the fire and darkness. Before it all stopped. 

It was over almost before it began, though it had felt like it would never end. The first thing she noticed when the chains loosened and dropped off of her was the dampness on her face — she hadn't even realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Through the blear of the tears and the receding blackness, she saw the new teacher. He was awake, casting some sort of charm. Silvery and bright, repelling the monster. It drifted quickly away, making an unsettling noise that sounded like hissing, or rattling. 

Instantly, the warmth returned to the compartment, and melting ice began to trickle down the windows. Moments later, the lamps flickered back on, and the train lurched forward again. Almost as if nothing had happened. 

When Elaine was finally back inside her head, she noticed Harry. He was slumped over beside her on the seat, the professor hovering over him.

"Harry!"

He was completely unconscious. Elaine slipped off her seat and fell to her knees, coming to kneel in front of him. Everyone gathered in close.

"W–what?"

Elaine retrieved his glasses from the floor where they'd fallen, and handed them back to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." 

They helped him into a sitting position.

"W–who was screaming?" he asked, still dazed.

"No one was screaming, Harry," replied Hermione, slowly.

Everyone looked at him with deepening concern. Elaine's gut wrenched — the others seemed relatively unaffected, so Elaine was beginning to wonder what exactly had just happened to her.

Professor Lupin snapped a bar of chocolate and handed a piece to Harry.

"Eat it. It'll help." 

He passed around the other pieces.

Harry asked when he'd perked up a bit, "What was that thing?"

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban." 

He handed Elaine the last bit of chocolate. She took it with a small mumble of thanks _,_ and nibbled at it. A calming warmth came over her, and the memory of the pain slunk back into the recesses of her mind. She slouched back on the floor, leaning against the seat, allowing the chocolate to melt in her mouth.

The professor left to speak with the driver. Ron and Hermione told Harry what had happened; Lupin had pulled out his wand and told it to go. When it refused, he had muttered an incantation and a light shot out of his wand, sending the Dementor away.

Elaine was baffled that she'd missed nearly all of this. Everything was growing more confusing by the minute, but she bit her tongue.

"But, didn't any of you fall off your seats?" 

She heard the awkwardness of Harry's question. Ron shook his head.

Elaine spoke softly, "I understand now why Mr. Weasley was so wary of the Azkaban Guards."

Harry gave a somber nod, and Ron and Hermione exchanged a tense glance. Slowly, Elaine pushed herself up onto the seat beside Harry. She rested a hand on his knee gently.

"We'll all feel better once we get to Hogwarts. Things won't seem quite so dismal, I'm sure."

He looked up at her with a small smile, which she returned.

They all sat in silence for the most part, until the train pulled into Hogsmeade. As they approached the gates, she felt Harry stiffen beside her, and she followed his gaze out the window to where two more black shapes were drifting about. Elaine's rising spirits were quickly plagued by the same dread she felt before — the very particular Dementor-brand of dread. 

"That's splendid," Harry said in monotone. "I guess it's going to be like this all year."

Elaine touched his arm.

"If Dumbledore's agreed to this, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad..."

Even as she said those words, her uneasiness pricked at her. The smile Harry gave her was less than relieved, just as she knew hers was.

She followed them out of the train, unlike last year. The trio led her to a procession of carriages, where all the older students were quickly piling in.

"But, what pulls them?" Elaine asked when she noticed that they weren't hitched to anything.

"Nothing pulls them," Hermione explained, "they run by magic."

Elaine smiled as Harry helped her in. A new lightness was slowly beginning to fill her again as the magic carriage started it's trek up the mountain. 

They seemed to reach the castle quickly. The path was mostly blocked by old trees, unlike the Black Lake where the students could marvel at the castle the whole way. In the carriages, they couldn't see Hogwarts until they were nearly there, coming over one final rise. Then, there it was, looming and glowing in the dark night.

The carriage bobbed as it pulled to a halt. Their feet had hardly reached the ground before a nasally whine was on top of them.

"You _fainted,_ Potter?" Malfoy jeered, almost joyfully. "You actually _fainted?"_

Ron butt in. "Shut up, Malfoy." 

Draco only turned on him, instead.

"Did you faint too, Weasley?"

At once, Elaine interjected before she could stop herself.

"You should count yourself lucky. If Harry fainted, I can only imagine what it would've done to a coward like you." 

She could hardly believe those words had just come out of her own mouth. Even the trio seemed surprised.

"Ooo, lookit Pigtails, acting all tough."

He curled his upper lip, not unlike Professor Snape. Elaine kept calm.

"They're braids. And there's only one of them, now."

"Oh, sorry, Pigtails."

Elaine wasn't very menacing, but for one instant, she was glad she was born with her father's eyes; the look she gave Malfoy sent the sneer off his face straight away, and he scurried into the castle. His friends trailed behind him — _probably they'd get lost between here and the door_ , she thought with a mean smirk. 

The rest of the evening passed in a happy frenzy. McGonagall had commandeered Hermione and Harry, and Elaine promised to save them something to eat. She met up with Ginny in the Great Hall, quick to fill her in on the chilling transpirations of their compartment. Then, the sorting ceremony was underway; it felt weird to Elaine, in a good way, to see younger students than herself be sorted into Gryffindor. 

They feasted — Elaine didn't know how Ron managed all that food — then once the tables had cleared themselves by magic, the Prefects led them to their dorms. Elaine could only imagine how good her bed would feel.

<><<>><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter took so long is because I've caught up to myself, meaning I actually have to WRITE again, if you can imagine that. I hope not to leave too long between updates.


	4. Defense Against The Dark Arts, With Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elaine reconnects with friends, has a fun Defense class, and has a conversation with Professor Lupin which leaves her with more questions than answers; a good first day back at Hogwarts.

Elaine poured herself and Ginny a glass of orange juice. Ginny passed the blackcurrant jam to Mary Gooddige. The light of a clear, bright morning permeated the Great Hall, as well as happy chatter; it was a good day to be back at Hogwarts.

"I wish I'd thought of that," Mary whined as they listened to Holly talk about their History of Magic summer work. "I did my essay on Bathilda Bagshot. Hedwig would have been so much more interesting."

"Maybe don't leave it 'til the last week of summer, next time," Petra teased.

"And waste the best months? I don't even know why we have to do homework over the summer anyway."

"I got all mine done in the first two weeks," said Elaine. "It was the most exciting thing I did all summer."

"Ginny," Petra interjected, "you had the best summer of all of us. Tell us all about Egypt."

"I already told you all everything last night."

"But did Fred and George really lock Percy in one of the tombs?"

"Yeah — Mum was furious, Dad was trying not to laugh the whole time they were getting him out. Ron wanted to leave him in there a while, see if that wouldn't scare the Prefect out of him."

"Guess it didn't work," laughed Holly Hornbaker.

Petra was next to speak again, breaking their laughter. 

"You should try out for the quidditch team this year, Ginny."

"I don't know..."

"I think you should," Elaine said. "You love quidditch."

"I'm just looking forward to having a normal year."

Elaine couldn't blame her. She, herself, was hoping for a quiet year after the events of the last one. It would be nice not to have to worry about any of her friends being petrified, or possessed.

Mary piped up, "What classes do we have today?"

Holly consulted her timetable.

"Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions with Slytherin..."

They collectively groaned.

"And Defense Against The Dark Arts, with Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff," chaffed Petra, "should be an easy class."

Elaine reached behind Mary and poked Petra. "Don't be mean."

"That new professor, though," Mary whispered and leaned in, "does he seem a bit... _worse for wear?"_

All of the girls turned their heads to look at the professors' table, where Professor Lupin was conversing with Professor Sinistra as he sipped his morning tea. 

"I'd have said shoddy. I wonder where Dumbledore found this one."

Ginny huffed, "I dunno, Petra, it seems like Dumbledore did a nice thing for him."

"Do you think he's qualified to teach?" Holly asked.

"I happen to know he is," answered Elaine.

All sets of eyes turned to her imploringly as she sipped her drink. She sighed and continued.

"On the train, during the... incident... he stopped it. I think he saved us, actually."

As the memory of last night — the dark and sudden cold, the despair, Elaine's pain — all came rushing back, she decided not to go into much detail.

"I suppose he can't be any worse than Lockhart," Petra conceded.

Elaine, Ginny, and Holly left for Greenhouse Three soon after. Mary had forgotten her dragon hide gloves in their room, so Petra had gone with her to fetch them. Their first lesson turned out to be about Mandrakes, much to Elaine's amusement — it seemed such a silly coincidence that they should begin their second year much as they'd finished their first.

<><<>><>

Chipper banter rolled in a warm wave out of the third floor Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, encapsulating Elaine and Ginny before they'd even come through the door. Elaine attributed the room's high spirits to her comrade House; Hufflepuffs always seemed to be in a good mood.

The two newcomer Gryffindors took their seats in their last class of the day.

"This new professor," Ginny began, eyeing the door to his office, "you seem to like him, right? Is he really that good?"

Elaine just gave a smile and nod.

Professor Lupin had seemed like a very nice man on the train. In the five minutes she'd known him, he'd already proven to be immensely more competent than their previous Defense professor. And, judging by his appearance, a great deal more humble. Elaine had been looking forward to this class all day. 

Truthfully, she had no idea how good of a professor he'd make. But, she was anxious to find out. She was anxious to have a Defense Against The Dark Arts class that wasn't taught out of a storybook. Elaine guessed that the other students felt the same. 

The door to Lupin's office suddenly opened, and the professor glided out. The chatter died at once, falling to a subdued, rippling whisper. He seemed oblivious as he scribbled on the blackboard.

"My name is Professor Lupin, as you already know."

When he turned around, the whispers gave way to silent intrigue. Elaine thought he looked well — better than he had on the train, at least.

"You also know that the Defense Against The Dark Arts class is divided into two subsections; dark creatures, and spells. I will not make the same mistake as my predecessor and unleash a Pester of pixies on you without first teaching you how to handle yourselves."

The class giggled.

"That said, you can put away your books. Today we will be practicing a new spell, arguably one of the most useful spells in a wizards repertoire."

Professor Lupin stepped aside so the class could read what he had written on the board.

_'Disarming spell — Expelliarmus.'_

"I'd like you to repeat after me a few times, and practice the wand movement."

Repeating the incantation alongside Ginny, mirroring each other's wand movements, Elaine was already having a better time in a Defense class than any she'd been in. Professor Lupin was reclining in his seat, observing with an expression Elaine couldn't distinguish. It was a mix of interest and calmness.

Then, he instructed them to pair off. Naturally, Elaine and Ginny stuck together. Elaine let her friend raise her wand, first. 

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Ginny disarmed her confidently. Elaine gave her a congratulatory smile. Now, it was her turn. She looked upon her friend's exposed wand, encouraging smile, suddenly feeling less than encouraged.

"Come on, Lainey."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Nothing. Elaine's shoulders dropped, her brow arched in dismay.

"Raise your arm higher," Professor Lupin's voice cut in. Elaine jumped a little as she turned to see him next to her. 

"Extend it more, and keep your feet planted firmly on the ground."

Gently, he took her wand arm in his hand, positioning it as he'd instructed.

"Shoulders back, chin up, and try again. Like you mean it, this time."

Elaine took in a deep breath, whole chest inflated. She wiggled her feet on the ground to make sure they were steady. She set her eye on Ginny's wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Ginny's wand joined the dozens of others that flew through the air. 

"Very well done," the professor commended. "It's Elaine, isn't it?"

"Elaine LaChance."

"Remember, Miss. LaChance, the key to effective magic is a little bit of faith."

He cast her one last smile before turning to sweep about the rest of the class, congratulating each student when they successfully disarmed their partner. The air in the classroom felt light.

"Alright, class, you've all done splendidly well," Lupin called. "Now it's time to try it on a new partner, somebody from the other House."

Ginny and Elaine exchanged a sorrowful look of farewell. But, Elaine wasn't concerned for her friend. After looking around the room timidly, a Hufflepuff girl, blonde and round-faced, approached Elaine.

"I'm Annabel Entwhistle." 

"Elaine LaChance."

They shared a cordial smile. Lupin spoke over the class again.

"Why not make it a little friendly competition? A point to each student who disarms the other."

They all squared up. Annabel opened her mouth to utter the spell, but Elaine beat her to it.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

A point to Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff girl smiled before going after her wand. But, the smile disappeared the second time. Elaine felt a stab of sympathy as she took in the poor girl's deflating stature.

"Shoulders back, chin up," Elaine encouraged. "Raise your wand higher, and make sure you're standing firmly."

She noticed Professor Lupin several paces behind her opponent, who cast her a sideways glance and a smile.

This time when Elaine raised her wand, it was knocked out of her hand. Both girls smiled.

"Cheers," said Elaine.

"Alright," called their professor with a tone of laughter in his voice, "I think that's enough for one class. You're all sufficiently adept at the disarming charm. Keep on practicing, since it will come in handy later on in the course. I wish you all a good evening. And, congratulations to Gryffindor, who narrowly beat Hufflepuff with thirty-two points."

It was nice to have a professor who laughed.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs hurried to collect their things. Elaine took a long time packing away her books, her focus on Professor Lupin, erasing the blackboard; perhaps he could answer a few questions that had been plaguing her mind since the incident on the train yesterday evening. Then, Ginny's voice startled her.

"Aren't you coming?" 

"Oh, yes, I–I'll meet you in the common room. I'd like to do something first."

Ginny hurried after the other Gryffindors. Elaine, book's stuffed into her rucksack, slowly approached the front of the classroom.

"E–excuse me, Professor Lupin?" 

The professor looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, yes, Miss. LaChance." He dropped his eraser and turned to face her. It was only now that she got a good view of the scars on his face. "Can I help you?"

"I think so. I–I had some questions. About last night, on the train —"

"You want to know about Dementors."

He gave a knowing smile.

"What are they? I mean, what is it they do, exactly?"

Professor Lupin tilted his head back slightly, and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. He sauntered very slowly to his desk as he spoke.

"Dementors feed off human happiness, thus drowning their victims in unimaginable sorrow."

He stopped at his desk and began to organize the papers upon it. Elaine's eyes widened in realization as the events on the train began to make sense.

"That's why they guard Azkaban."

"Indeed. Their natural abilities make them highly efficient jailors, which is why, until very recently, nobody has ever escaped. The prisoners are driven to insanity by prolonged exposure to their effects."

She swallowed hard and gripped her rucksack tighter.

"And, the Dementors, can they cause physical pain?"

Professor Lupin's head shot up. Elaine was startled by the intensity with which his eyes landed on her. It was a while before he spoke, and when he did, he spoke slowly. Deliberately. It made Elaine nervous.

"I don't believe any victims have recorded feeling physical pain. Did you experience this, Miss. LaChance?"

Elaine, who was typically very guarded, nodded her head.

"It was like I was burning, but from the inside," she explained quietly. "I couldn't move, couldn't even scream." 

He cast her a look of utmost sympathy. But there was something else, something more like concern, or worry. Or fear.

"Professor, if you say that it's not... _normal..._ then why did it happen to me?"

"I do not know, my dear. I can say, though, that the Dementor can prey upon the pain of a person's past. Their worst memories."

"But, that never happened..."

"Not that you can remember."

"But why —"

"Perhaps there is no answer," he interjected. "Perhaps, Miss. LaChance, your energy would be better spent praying you never have to suffer another Dementor."

Something about Lupin's response seemed disingenuous, like there was another reason for it. Like he was simply trying to ease a twelve-year-old girl's mind. But, the kindness in his eyes convinced Elaine to nod. The professor smiled.

"Off you pop," he continued on a more cheerful note. "I want you in fine fettle for our class first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, professor." She turned and began to walk out of the classroom. She hesitated before walking out the door and turned again, calling over her shoulder. 

"And, thank you."

"You're most welcome."

They exchanged one more smile. Elaine swept past the door and into the flow of students coming to and from classes, or common rooms. Elaine heaved a contented sigh — it may have been a long two months, but it was like she never left. 

<><<>><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I /really/ like writing Lupin
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, because I had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> Kudos to Reddit for the term 'Pester' of pixies


	5. Harry's Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elaine learns about death omens.

_"Fortuna Major!"_

Elaine smiled at the familiar warmth and bubbly chit-chat that immediately engulfed her. Clearly, none of the students had eased back into the humdrum of school — they were still brimming with summer sunshine, eager to have some magical fun.

She could see that Hermione was the only exception, already nose-deep into her textbooks. She seemed completely oblivious to the shenanigans that transpired around her, even to her friends Harry and Ron. They all sat in the large plush chairs next to one of the tall windows.

Elaine also saw Ginny, standing with Holly Hornbaker, as she waved her over.

"What kept you?" asked her friend.

"Nothing really. Just a few questions."

"I've got a few questions about Transfiguration. Leave it to McGonagall to go right into lessons. Do you think I could look at your notes, Lainey?"

Elaine nodded. 

Ginny and Holly turned in the direction of the dormitories. Elaine hesitated, looking over her shoulder. She saw Ron nudge Harry, and Hermione brushing aside a tuft of bushy hair. 

"Er, I'll be up in a moment."

While her dormmates disappeared up the staircase, Elaine turned and meandered over to the trio. 

She heard Ron say, "... serves him right, the git. I hope he's maimed for life."

"Serves who right?" 

Hermione's head shot up in a rush of brown curls. Harry and Ron turned around in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Someone ought to put a bell on you," Ron teased.

"Raised with light feet." She slipped around the chairs and leaned on one of them. "Who do we hope is maimed for life?"

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"I should have guessed. What'd he do?"

"It was our Care Of Magical Creatures class — Hagrid was teaching us about Hippogriffs, but Malfoy wouldn't listen and he got hurt."

"Oh dear. Is it bad?"

"Not really, but that's not what _he_ would say."

Ron piped up, "You should have seen the way he was going on."

"Is Hagrid in trouble?"

The three of them shared a silent glance, Elaine's shoulders sagging under the tension.

"I'm guessing that means yes."

Hermione sighed. "It _was_ Malfoy's fault, but his father works at the Ministry. Who knows what he could do?"

A silence fell, plunging them into the mild clamour of the common room. The three friends looked forlornly out the window, and Elaine mirrored them.

Harry spoke up, suddenly.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window."

Elaine looked down to the hut, partially obscured by the dimming evening light. The warm yellow hue emanating from its window made it stand out.

If we hurried, we could go down and see him," Ron said, looking at his watch. "It's still quite early."

Hermione was the only one who seemed unenthused.

"I don't know..." 

Elaine could understand her reservation — after last night's events, she wasn't eager to tempt the dementors that guarded the borders of the school grounds. There was also the small matter of _who_ they were guarding against.

Harry voiced the concern everyone was thinking.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds._ Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"

His _'yet'_ made Elaine nervous. Harry did have a point, though, and the trio began putting away their things. It was clear that Hermione would need a little extra time, what with her surplus.

"Would you mind terribly if..." Elaine piped up, "well, do you think I could come with you?"

Harry looked up at her with a slight glimmer in his green eyes.

"That's right, you haven't met Hagrid, have you?"

Elaine shook her head. Harry smiled.

"Come on, then."

The four walked quickly, since it was still undetermined whether or not they were supposed to be out at all. A coolness had settled over the grounds, the first telltale sign of autumn. The sky was fading quickly through various shades of teal.

Urged by a nervous itch, she ran her fingers over her hair to make sure her braid was tidy. Harry knocked on the door, to be greeted with a gruff beckon.

Over Harry's shoulder as they entered, she saw Hagrid. She couldn't miss him — he looked especially large behind the table, slouched in his chair. He stared at them a long while, as if he was still trying to figure out who they were. That, and judging by the very large tankard on the table in front of him, Hagrid was drunk. After the day he'd had, Elaine didn't blame him.

"S'pect it's a record," he said slowly. "Don't reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not yet, but 's on'y a matter 'o time, innit?"

Elaine chimed in suddenly, before she could stop herself.

"They _can't_ fire you like that, can they?" 

She stepped out from behind Harry, and Hagrid looked her over like she was an alien. She continued nervously.

"Th–there should at least be a... a hearing of sorts. I can't believe they'd just toss you out."

"Hagrid," Hermione said, "this is Elaine LaChance."

"'S nice to meet yeh, Elaine LaChance, though I wish it were better timin.' Any friend 'o theirs is a friend 'o mine."

She smiled to him.

"And we're witnesses," Harry said, stepping in front of Elaine again. "We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened. We'll tell the Ministry. You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them."

Ron flashed Hagrid a smile, stepping up to join Harry. "Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid. We'll back you up. It's Malfoy's fault he wasn't listening. I mean, you had Harry _flying_ on Buckbeak — that must mean you're a pretty great teacher."

Hagrid must've had quite a fair amount to drink, because tears began to gather in the creases of his eyes and pour down his round face. He pulled the two boys into his large arms and hugged them tight — it looked like they might need a dose of Skelegrow after.

Elaine nudged Hermione and nodded toward the table, and his half-full tankard.

"Right," she muttered, "Hagrid, I think you've had enough to drink."

Hermione took hold of his large, cauldron-esque tankard, and brought it outside. Hagrid, muttering his agreement, followed her. Harry and Ron gasped for breath and held their sides.

"You didn't mention that you got to _fly_ the hippogriff," Elaine said eagerly. "What was it like?"

Harry stood up straight again and smiled.

"Terrifying. And exciting. It's nothing like riding a broom, at any rate."

Ron clapped him on the back.

"Looked bloody brilliant though, mate."

The laughter from the three of them was cut off by a loud splash, and Hermione's reentrance. 

"What's he done?" asked Harry.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," she replied coolly, putting down the empty tankard. Hagrid, his beard and great mane of hair sopping, looked in a far better state than when they'd arrived. She couldn't tell if it was the splash of water or the company that had done the trick.

"I'd like to fly a hippogriff," Elaine said absently — wind-bathed and sun-soaked, what could be better? She spoke up louder as Hagrid shook the dripping water off him. "If they do fire you, then I won't take Care Of Magical Creatures next year."

"Yer a sweet one, ain't yeh?" Hagrid said with a smile. "I s'pose it's very kind o' yeh ter say such a thing."

Then, much more jovially than when they'd first entered, he spoke to them all.

"Listen, it was good o' yeh ter come an' see me. I really —"

Suddenly, his whole demeanour changed. He stopped mid-sentence, his mouth still open and his eyes becoming very wide. 

"What d'yeh think yeh're doin,' eh?" he shouted. The four kids jumped. "Yeh're not to go wanderin' around after dark, Harry! An' you three, lettin' him!"

Hagrid passed by them, grabbing Harry's arm. His three friends followed close behind as he was dragged out the door.

"C'mon, I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

They walked quickly back up the worn path that led to the school. It wasn't until they were inside that Hagrid finally let go of Harry. By then, he had calmed down.

"Look, I really do appreciate yeh comin' ter check in on me after... well, yeh know. Just don' be doin' it again, yeh hear?"

All four of them shook their heads vigorously. Hagrid waved his tennis-racket hand as he turned to walk back to his hut, and hopefully to drink nothing stronger than tea.

<><<>><>

The rest of the week had passed without issue into the first Hogwarts weekend. Homework was still light, at least for most classes. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape hadn't wasted time in kickstarting the year's curriculum, one thing they had in common.

Monday had dawned pleasant — it was still early enough in September that the weather was holding out. The slight gold tinge to the tops of the trees, and the chilly evening breezes, were the only indication that fall was indeed arriving.

Elaine sat with Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the Great Hall during lunch. There was a large section of table around Hermione, cleared off so that she could spread out her vast selection of textbooks. She was, as usual, engrossed.

The only thing that got the attention of all four kids was when Draco Malfoy strode into the Great Hall. One of his goons was carrying his books, and there was a Slytherin girl hanging off his good arm. Even from across the room, they could hear him droning on about his _'lasting injury.'_ Occasionally, he would wince, or let out a pathetic moan.

"How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" Elaine asked, looking over her shoulder at Slytherin.

"The whole year," Ron answered, "or until Hagrid is sacked."

"Hagrid's not going anywhere," Harry responded defensively. Ron threw up his hands in mock surrender, still holding his forkful of pasty, before stuffing it into his mouth.

As they went about deliberately ignoring Malfoy's show, Elaine surveyed all of Hermione's books. She counted six, which was more periods than third years had in a day.

"How many classes are you taking, again?" Elaine asked after a bite of Cornish pasty. Eyes glued to the text, Hermione simply waved her hand dismissively in Elaine's general direction.

"A fair few."

Elaine eyed her curiously. Slowly, she slipped her hand across the table and picked one up. _Advanced Rune Translation._ She flipped open a page, and was instantly mesmerized by the mysterious symbols. After replacing it where Hermione had put it, she picked up another one. 

_"'Unfogging The Future.'"_

"That's our Divination class," said Ron, "with Professor Trelawney. Bit of a ninny, that one. I can't tell if she's half out of her mind."

"Can you really predict the future?" Elaine asked with a tone of awe.

" _That_ remains to be seen," Hermione responded without looking up. Elaine hadn't even been aware she was listening. "It's all nonsense, if you ask me."

Finally, Hermione looked up at Elaine. She repeatedly pointed a finger at the book she was reading while she continued.

"Arithmancy is the better way to predict the future."

"What's arithmancy?"

"It uses numbers and maths," Hermione explained. Elaine stood to peer at her book over the table. "You assign numbers to letters, and dates, see? Then, you add them up again and again until you get your answer. It's far more reliable than seeing the Dog of Death in a puddle of tea leaves."

"The _'Dog of Death?'"_

"She means The Grim."

"So... they're really is a Dog of Death?"

Hermione gave a loud sigh. "Don't believe all this silliness about death omens, Elaine."

Ron was starting to look distraught.

"But, my uncle Bilius —"

"I told you, Ronald, his death had nothing to do with him seeing a Grim."

Elaine's eyes became wide.

"You're uncle saw a Grim, and then he died?"

"A coincidence," Hermione sang irritably.

"I'll bet you on that one," Ron defended. "You'll be eating your words when it comes for Harry."

Both Hermione and Harry were shaking their heads. Elaine tilted hers to the side.

"What's this got to do with Harry?"

"Harry got the Grim in his tea leaves — and he's _seen_ one!"

Elaine blinked a few times when Ron said this, looking down into her now half-cold pasty. Then, she gasped.

"Harry, you _did_ tell me in one of your letters that you saw a big black dog."

Suddenly, Hermione snapped her book shut.

"A _coincidence._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for Muggle Studies."

She began stuffing her great number of books into her bag.

"But, we've got Transfiguration next!" Ron called after her as she flounced out of the Great Hall.

"Muggle Studies," Elaine repeated to herself, "you lot get to take all the fun classes. I can't wait 'til I'm in third year."

"I wouldn't call all the extra homework fun," grumbled Ron. "You second years have it easy. Just enjoy it while you can."

They were off, chasing after Hermione. But they ran short on luck and couldn't make it out of the Great Hall before Malfoy stopped them. Elaine watched out of the corner of her eye as she readied herself for class as well.

"Watchit, Potter, you might run into a dementor!"

"Suck an egg, Malfoy," Ron chided.

"Maybe while you're busy cowering, Black will make his move on you." All of his entourage laughed zealously. Encouraged, Malfoy continued, "You wouldn't find me hiding in the castle, because I'm not a coward. No, I wouldn't stand for what he'd done, if it was me. I'd take care of him myself, if I wasn't maimed."

Elaine sighed and rolled her eyes heavily. "I hope he breaks his arm for real. That would teach him."

"Look out for the Grim, Potter!"

At the other end of the Great Hall, Harry ducked his head and grabbed Ron by the arm, hurrying away.

An unexpected chill shot through Elaine at Malfoy's last comment. A large part of her knew that it was nonsense to believe a Dog of Death could be passing out death omens.

A smaller part of Elaine couldn't help fearing the coincidence. Harry _had_ seen a big black dog, and then he'd seen the Grim. Last year, Elaine hadn't even believed in magic — who was she to say Professor Trelawney's prediction was wrong?

Elaine tried forcing all this from her mind; she was going to need her wits about her for her potions class. Yet, as she swiftly made her way down to the dungeons, her mind traced back over Malfoy's jeers.

_'I wouldn't stand for what he'd done, if it was me.'_

What _had_ he done to earn himself a cell in Azkaban? Possibly more troubling was that Malfoy seemed to believe it had something to do with Harry.

Perhaps that could explain why Black was targeting him.

As Elaine approached her classroom, it wasn't the prospect of her potions class that set her on edge. For once, Elaine was happy to concentrate on her potions work, a welcome distraction. She didn't even consider the humour in the fact that Potions was suddenly appealing.

Although, just about anything was appealing next to Harry's Grim.

<><<>><>


	6. Not Going To Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry's not going to Hogsmeade, so he spends a bit of time with Elaine.

Elaine slid a sickle across the floor into the collecting pile. Mary pinched one tiny Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean between her fingers.

"I don't know..." Petra said.

Mary squinted harder.

"I can't tell if it's lemon, or rotten egg."

"Only one way to find out," Ginny replied, a twinkle in her brown doe eyes.

Mary took a deep breath and popped it into her mouth. Holly stopped practicing the _Vermillious Duo_ spell. Elaine flipped a page in her history text, but kept her eyes on Mary. There was a long moment of silence. _Must be a good one,_ she thought with the beginning of a smile.

Suddenly, she screwed up her face with a gag. Everybody laughed as she spit it into her hand.

"Rotten egg, sorry dear," Petra said, completely unsympathetic. Elaine watched her and Ginny scoop up all the coins. 

Holly, when she had stopped laughing, resumed her spell practicing. Mary and Petra joined her. Elaine continued to skim her book, illuminated by red flashing. 

It was Petra's turn, next, but candy-floss was an easy guess. 

Holly squealed as Mary's sparks when a little wonky. She quickly brushed them off her jumper.

Petra swallowed her bean and rose to meet Mary.

"I think you should flick your wand less. Here..."

She stood next to her and gently braced her wrist.

"I think that makes it my turn," said Ginny. "A red one."

"Lucky," chided Holly. 

"If I had to have rotten egg, I hope it's chili powder."

Petra smirked.

"We'll find out if she turns as red as the sparks."

After a moment of chewing, Ginny threw her arms in the air triumphantly, and Elaine won back her sickle. 

Elaine sighed reluctantly when Ginny handed her the box, next. She blindly rummaged her hand inside.

"Uh oh," teased Mary, "brown is never good."

"It could be chocolate," said Holly, to which Petra just scoffed. 

"More likely it's dirt, or sausage, or dog food, or —"

"She gets it," Ginny cut her off. 

Elaine watched them all throw their sickles in. Then, with a deep breath and heavy eye roll, she put the candy between her teeth.

"Chocolate," she told them with a relieved exhale. As the sickles jangled, Elaine went back to perusing her book.

"We've just come from a history class, you can't _already_ be studying," Petra told her.

"No, I'm reading up on next week's material."

"You're joking." 

"I like to be prepared."

"I'll never understand you, but I respect you," sighed Holly. 

Mary piped up, "As long as you're studying history, could I borrow your notes? I might have dozed off during the bit about France."

"Who cares what France does?" said Petra.

"It's the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards — that _includes_ France, or do you want me to fail my exam?"

Petra gave a wicked smirk. "Guess you shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"It's not like you woke me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was your keeper."

"Lucky for Mary," Elaine said and handed her friend the day's notes, "that I'm happy to share."

"Thanks, Lainey. At least I've got one friend in this room."

Ginny gave an affronted gasp. "What did _I_ do?"

Holly put down her wand to pick an Every Flavour bean. Petra and Mary stopped their sparks. Elaine watched her pull another yellow.

"Lemon!"

"Not fair! _My_ yellow was rotten eggs — why am I the only one to get a bad bean?"

They could only giggle at poor Mary. 

"C'mon, Mar," Petra extended her hand, "try the spell again, like I showed you."

They all watched, but It took an encouraging nod from Petra before she finally opened her mouth.

_"Vermillious Duo!"_

Bright red flashed through the room. When the light subsided, the look of triumph and elation was clear on Mary's face.

"I did it!"

All four dormmates applauded her wildly.

Petra beamed. "Of course you did." 

"Now you'll be able to show off at the next Defense class," teased Ginny, "show the Hufflepuffs how it's done."

"I'll _really_ be able to show off if I can get the next one, too."

Holly interjected, "Maybe you shouldn't... Professor Lupin said not to —"

_"Vermillious Tria!"_

Holly was quickly cut off by a loud bang and a chorus of shrieks — a torrent of red sparks erupted out of Mary's wand; Mary fell backward with Petra huddled next to her, the Every Flavour Beans were tossed all over as Holly was knocked back, Ginny was blown off the bed, and Elaine hid behind her book.

When the blinding red had faded and the screams of terror diminished, Elaine chanced a peak from behind her book too see the astonished expressions on all her friends. Holly patted out a spark on top of her head.

"I see why Lupin didn't want us using that one yet," Petra said.

They all broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry..." said Mary.

"Please, that was more fun than anything we learned last year." Ginny wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "This is why it's my favourite class."

"Isn't it everybody's?" Holly added.

"Oh, but the rug..." she whined, eyeing the scorch marks, "Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

Elaine put down her book, smiling comfortingly to Mary.

"That's nothing a little hydrogen peroxide solution won't get out."

Ginny laughed a little harder.

"You're such a Muggle sometimes, Elaine. Mary, I'm sure there's a spell to make it as good as new. No harm done."

Petra finally finished laughing with an amused sigh. "No, just a valiant effort, and a hilarious flop."

"I think this is a sign that it's time to call it a night, before anything worse happens."

Their cacophony eased into a thrumming; their routines were all pretty seamless, as they could practically predict each other's every move. Ginny, when she returned to her bed in fresh pyjamas, gave a bright smile to Elaine who sat cross-legged on her own bed, re-braiding her hair.

"I know it's only a few hours away, but I can't wait for Halloween," said Ginny.

Petra chimed in, "I'm excited for the feast tomorrow! I hope they have more of those stuffed pumpkin desserts this year."

"Do you think there'll be the dancing skeletons again?" Mary asked. "They kinda freak me out..."

"I think they're funny," Holly replied, tucking herself into her blankets.

"I'm just looking forward to having a normal Halloween," Ginny continued. "Maybe I'll even remember it this year."

Elaine nodded.

"I think after last year, anything will be a happy improvement."

The two friends followed Holly's example and put their heads on their pillows. Petra and Mary followed soon after, once they'd settled their argument about which one of them had lost Petra's hairbrush (turns out Petra had lost it under her blanket — Mary didn't waste the opportunity to gloat). Elaine fell asleep with thoughts of magical Halloween hauntings.

<><<>><>

The tapping of Elaine's quick footsteps echoed through the empty hallways.

Saturdays usually came with a relaxed atmosphere, but not today. The school seemed abandoned. Her eyes drifted out the windows as she went, only to see that the grounds were just as sparse. 

As she came through the portrait into the common room, her ears were shocked by the unusual quietness. This place was often full of raucous Gryffindors. Only a few of the young ones now reclined lazily in the armchairs. Elaine quickly noticed that Harry Potter was among them, surprisingly alone and looking miserable.

"Harry?"

She approached him slowly with one eyebrow peaked. His eyes looked up quickly, and she didn't miss the relief that flashed brilliantly through them.

"Hi, Elaine."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"It's Halloween," he replied, oddly forlorn. 

Elaine simply stared blankly at him. 

"That means it's the first trip to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, right. I forgot that third years were allowed to go."

Elaine sat in the plush chair next to his.

"Not if you don't have the permission form. They said they'd bring me some things back, but..."

"But it's not the same." 

Harry looked up at her and nodded. Elaine reclined in her chair, looking into the dark fireplace before going on.

"It's especially hard being left out when you feel like you've _always_ been left out."

"The others don't get that."

"I can't wait to visit Hogsmeade," Elaine said. "You upper years get to have all the fun."

"Maybe next year we'll both get to go."

Their laughter pealed especially loudly through the near-empty room.

"You know," said Harry, "I kinda almost forgot you _weren't_ with the others. Is it mean of me to be happy you're stuck here, too?"

Elaine laughed and shook her head. On some unspoken signal, both kids stood and started in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"How are quidditch practices going?"

They passed through the portrait.

"Wood's a bit of a tyrant. Not that I blame him, being his last chance to win the quidditch cup, and all. Actually, it's shaping up to be a pretty good season for Gryffindor, I think. I mean, not to brag or anything, but we've been working on some pretty cool maneuvers."

"So, you love it."

Harry smiled from ear to ear.

They meandered around another corner, maintaining their easy pace.

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"Dunno. Guess we'll wait and see where we end up."

Harry spoke with a nonchalant yet enthused tone that sent a thrill through Elaine. _Wait-and-see_ wasn't an attitude she was used to, but Harry made it delightfully appealing. 

They were heading in the direction of the library before turning down another corridor which led them away from it. Just for fun, they ventured up one of the narrow, winding staircases. 

They were just considering visiting the owlery to say hello to Hedwig when a voice came between them. It nearly startled Elaine out of her shoes, being adjusted to the quiet. 

"Harry?" it said distantly.

She and Harry doubled back a few paces until they met the gaze of Professor Lupin.

"Harry," he repeated, "Elaine, what are you two doing?"

They both shrugged.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he continued with a glace to Harry.

"Hogsmeade," he replied casually, though Elaine could detect his dismal undertones.

Professor Lupin seemed to consider the two of them for a moment, his eyes darting between them with their familiar and mysterious glimmer.

"Why don't you come in? I've just taken a delivery of Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" he and Elaine replied in unison as they stepped inside the office.

"Water demon." Harry hung back by the Professor while Elaine knelt in front of the cage. She eyed the creature closely. "The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

"Neat," said Elaine. She jumped back with a giggle as it bared its teeth at her. 

"Cup of tea?" Professor Lupin asked his guests.

Elaine was used to being the one serving the tea, so it felt awkward to mumble her polite _'yes, please.'_

"Sit down," said Lupin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" 

The twinkle return to the Professor's eyes. She glanced between him and Harry, trying to make sense of the sudden tension.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked. 

"Professor McGonagall told me."

He placed two mugs of tea in front of them, which steamed invitingly. She realized they must be talking about the events of Harry's first Divination class, the Grim.

"You're not worried, are you?" the professor asked.

"No."

Elaine cast him a sideways glance — was he not going to mention the big black dog? Professor Lupin seemed to sense this, too.

"Anything on your mind, Harry?" 

"No," he repeated. Elaine turned her head, now, watching him suspiciously as he took an awkward sip of tea. She noticed his emerald eye peering at her, too.

"Yes," he said suddenly. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

Elaine's interest piqued. Lupin just nodded coolly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry."

"Why?"

Elaine, completely clueless, watched the conversation transpire before her. She took a sip of tea — not as much flavour as she was used to, but she wasn't one to discriminate against a teabag.

"I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Elaine choked on her tea, sputtering ungracefully. 

What had _he_ to do with it? She felt a surge of horrible vulnerability grip her gut. What else took her was hearing his name uttered from the professor — only Harry, Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord himself had ever dared use it. When her stomach stopped bubbling cruelly, Elaine found it quite spectacular hearing it from another.

"W–what are Boggarts?" 

Professor Lupin looked to Harry with a nod.

"They're shapeshifters," Harry explained. "They turn into a person's worst fear. They're only defeated by thinking of something you like, something that makes you laugh."

Lupin gave a second, satisfied nod.

"I didn't even think of him, though." Harry continued. "I remembered those Dementors."

Elaine couldn't blame him, nor was she surprised in the least. If she ever ran across a Boggart, it would probably turn itself into a Dementor. That, or Mrs. LaChance when there were water spots on the silverware. 

"Well, well, I'm impressed. This suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise, Harry."

Elaine hummed in agreement around the rim of her mug, taking in the slightly more bitter aroma.

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself."

"Franklin Roosevelt," Professor Lupin remarked, brow raised in evident surprise. "Fear is a reaction, courage is a decision."

"Churchill."

Suddenly, the three of them were interrupted by a gruff rap at the door.

Following the professor's cordial greeting was the creaking of the door. It opened unnaturally slowly to reveal none other than Professor Snape. His typically sour mood only worsened upon noticing the visitors. He strode in coldly.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin began, his warm tone starkly contrasting Snape's chilly one. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Without a word, without so much as a huff, Professor Snape complied. Elaine noticed his eyes flick between the professor and both the pupils.

"I was just showing these two here my Grindylow."

Professor Snape didn't even seem to notice the pleasantries. 

"You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes I will."

Snape droned on, but this time, he seemed to enjoy himself, just a little. As if he was reveling in rubbing salt in a wound.

"I've made an entire cauldronful, if you need more."

Professor Lupin was entirely heedless.

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus., he responded, all-innocent. 

"Not at all."

Elaine had never seen a more disingenuous conversation — and she had been raised amongst socialites, where lying was fashionable the bad blood ran in the deepest veins. As professor Snape backed out of the office, Elaine couldn't decide if she even wanted to make sense of it.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me." Even after he was gone, Professor Lupin kept up the air of geniality. Elaine raised an eyebrow — she wouldn't have thought Professor Snape had done anything kind in his life. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. Pity sugar makes it useless." 

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he continued before Harry could even finish asking him _'why?'_ "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Elaine wasn't sure if _'lucky'_ was the fitting word. There was a heavy pause while he took a long, uncomfortable gulp.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted.

"Really?" 

His tone seemed like he was patronizing a small child. Elaine nudged Harry with her elbow as Professor Lupin took another sip; she may have the same questions pressing on her own mind, but that didn't mean she thought it was their place to pry.

"Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Harry continued, regardless of her prodding. 

When he put the goblet down with a shudder, he was nonchalant as ever. But, he seemed reluctant to look the kids in the eye. "Well, children, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later, yes?"

Harry and Elaine left the office in much more an uncomfortable mood than when they'd arrived. They didn't speak at all on their way back to the common room, and so the hallways were especially silent as they travelled. They were followed by the sound of their own footsteps, only reminding them how hauntingly alone they were.

It was only when they were on the other side of the Fat Lady's portrait that they dared to utter anything.

"That was... weird, right?" Harry began skeptically.

"Right."

They sat in the same overstuffed chairs they were in earlier, before they left.

"What do you suppose that was about?" asked Harry.

Elaine shook her head. 

He went on, "What do you think that potion was? Do you think he's ill?"

"He does look a bit... worse for wear." 

"Do you reckon —?"

"M–maybe we shouldn't think about it... I mean, we trust Professor Lupin, right?"

"Right."

"He's been nothing but wonderful since we met him."

"He did save us. If he can handle a Dementor, I'm sure he can handle Snape. Right?"

"Right." 

Their conversation rapidly dwindled into a reluctant silence. Elaine cracked open the book she borrowed from the library — always have a secondary source, at least that's what she picked up from Mr. LaChance after years of witnessing his expansive litigation experience, often when she was brining in his mid-day tea. Harry had brought down his broom servicing kit, and Elaine made notes on chapter one to the sound of him trimming the tail-twigs that had come astray. After, he began rubbing the wood polish on the handle.

The Hogsmeade visitors returned just as the sun was beginning to dip down, a couple hours before the Halloween feast. Elaine's dormmates came back around this time, too, and life quickly returned to the common room.

Ron and Hermione had loads to tell Harry; the new fudge at Honeydukes, the laughs at Zonko's, having butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. They'd brought him back a large assortment of shiny candies. 

"Here," he said, passing Elaine a few as Ron went on about the wizarding equipment shop, "for keeping me company."

Elaine smiled in thanks, and together they unwrapped a couple toffees.

<><<>><>

The Halloween feast: glowing pumpkins, the toad choir, even the dancing skeletons which Mary seemed less bothered by. There was enough food to feed a small village a few times over, and as many treats as any kid could dream of.

Harry, sitting across the table and a few places to the right of Elaine, had taken this time to fill Hermione and Ron in about what had happened in Lupin's office between the two professors. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, Hermione gasped.

"Lupin _drank_ it? Is he _mad?"_ Ron said when he'd recovered.

"But if he, you know," said Hermione, nervously, "if he was trying to... to _poison_ Lupin... surely he wouldn't have done it in front of them."

"Maybe," replied Harry, taking an uneasy sip of pumpkin juice.

"Unless it's a slow-acting poison," Elaine said. Three sets of eyes turned to her, horror flashing through each of them. Elaine took an awkward sip of her own juice.

They avoided such conversation, and actually enjoyed the rest of their evening. Everyone had a great time watching the ghosts of Hogwarts perform for them. Elaine found Sir Nick's dramatized reenactment of his own beheading quite funny.

They ate until they were full, and then ate some more. They all laughed at a joke Petra made at Professor Snape's expense. And no one was petrified. 

Elaine was thoroughly, pleasantly satisfied as she meandered along with the rest of the Gryffindors back to their common room after the feast. This was a very rare feeling for her. New, and fulfilling. 

Her warm contentment slowly began fizzling away as she noticed a crowd of Gryffindors ahead of them, all congregated by the common room entrance and chattering loudly. She didn't know why, but this display before her seemed somehow off. Wrong. Her good mood was hindered by trepidation, pricking at her skin and giving her goose pimples.

"What's going on?" Ginny said beside her. Elaine just shook her head silently, and the two girls began walking faster.

Finally, they could hear what all the fuss was about.

"She's gone!"

The girls shuffled up to where the trio stood, trying to get a good look. The most they could see was the top of Percy Weasley's head as he scurried back and forth frantically. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore came sweeping past all the students, causing Elaine's heart to skip a beat. 

The kids parted for Dumbledore as he moved through the crowd. In the gap that formed, Elaine could see through to the portrait that concealed the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady was gone.

Hermione gasped, and so did Ginny. The latter reached down and grabbed Elaine's hand in panic. The Fat Lady wasn't just gone; her portrait had been decimated. Huge tears had ripped through the canvas. Large bits of it lay strewn all over the floor. 

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing squeal that made Elaine jump. She looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist, Hogwarts' resident nuisance, swooping down over their heads. He looked far too jubilant given the present circumstances.

"Peeves," bellowed the Headmaster, "what do you know of this?"

"Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he mused in all his leisure.

"Why?"

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. A horrible mess, she is."

"Did she say who did this to her?"

All the crowd grew mortally quiet. Peeves made a chilling grin.

"Sirius Black."

<><<>><>


	7. Another Haunted Halloween At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the students of Hogwarts have an inpromptu Halloween sleepover with an univited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and mostly sweet! I have a longer one coming up next to make up for it.

An explosion of gasps and shrieks tore through the crowd that was huddled by the remains of the Fat Lady's portrait. Everyone had a million questions, but the most common one was _'Is Black in the castle?'_

Dumbledore didn't answer any of them. He promptly began ushering all the Gryffindors back the way they'd come.

"All students are to return to the Great Hall!" he ordered.

Elaine did not let go of Ginny's hand, lest they get torn apart in the throng. She noticed Harry and his friends a few heads over in the crowd, being herded in much the same way. Each of the students had a very similar expression on their faces — that of helpless confusion, and fear.

They milled about the Great Hall, sticking in groups and not daring to venture far. The other Houses joined them in quick succession, all looking baffled. When Dumbledore did finally address them, silence immediately saturated the space. They all looked to him eagerly.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here."

Most of the students gave indignant shouts, with the exception of Gryffindor, who knew what the fuss was about. Elaine imagined that when they got to telling the rest of them what'd happened, they wouldn't be so unhappy about spending the night away from their beds. Dumbledore didn't afford them much more, just a few vague instructions to Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. He magicked them all up fluffy sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," he said with an air of peace that Elaine knew was a front. He closed the door behind him on his way out, barring them all in.

The quietness that ensued was swiftly broken by the Gryffindors, filling the others Houses in on what they were lucky to have missed.

Percy, who was seemingly in his element, barked at them to settle down and get into their sleeping bags. There was a large commotion as every pupil of Hogwarts scrambled to grab one up with their friends. Elaine and Ginny dove into the nearest two, and their dormmates weren't far behind them. They slept on the other side of Ginny from Elaine. On the other side of Elaine, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snatched the other three. 

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Mary asked.

Holly answered, "Indefinitely. It could take days to search this whole castle. It's got tons of secret places to hide."

Mary made a sorrowful sound and was comforted by Petra, who laid in the sleeping bag beside her.

On her other side, two places over, Elaine heard Hermione's distressed whisper to her friends.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?"

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron answered, and it was far from comforting. 

Hermione shuddered, and so did the others. So did Elaine. She didn't see how any of them were expected to sleep tonight.

"For once, why couldn't we just have a nice Halloween?" Elaine asked.

"I'd still say it was better than last year's," Harry replied beside her.

Elaine's dormmates were chittering amongst themselves, having a quiet yet lively debate about how Black had gotten into Hogwarts. She guessed that all the other students were asking themselves the same question. Hermione prattled on about the extensive protection enchantments placed on the castle.

Elaine listened, and she didn't, her ears growing numb to the sounds of the impromptu Halloween slumber party in the Great Hall. Her eyes remained transfixed upward on the brilliant night sky; she didn't notice as they grew heavy, not even as they closed softly, until she was permeated gently by darkness.

She didn't know what had awoken her, nor that she'd even been asleep until her eyes flew open. The only suggestion that any time had passed was the considerable silence in the room, and that the stars above her had shifted. She guessed it was sometime in the early, early morning. 

After a moment of adjusting, Elaine noticed the subdued tapping of footsteps drawing nearer, and a hushed whispering. This must have been what woke her. 

It was Dumbledore's voice. "... I didn't really expect Black to linger."

Elaine exhaled an inaudible sigh of relief. She closed her eyes again as the Headmaster came closer — was there a second set of footsteps?

"Have you any theory as to how Black entered the castle, Headmaster?"

"Many, Severus, each as unlikely as the next."

There was a silent lull, where there was only the sound of one set of footsteps.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" Snape broke the silence and quickly hurried forward. "It seems... almost impossible... that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

Dumbledore stopped him, "I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it."

Another hush settled in — not even Professor Snape, as nasty as he was, would undermine their Headmaster. 

Dumbledore went on, "I am quite satisfied with safety of our castle, and I trust each of my professors to uphold it. I'd be ready to let the students return to their dormitories, but for now, let them sleep. For in dreams we entre a world that is entirely our own — let them swim in the deepest ocean, or soar above the highest cloud."

Then, nothing. Just the milling of Prefects, and ambient snoring. 

Elaine's sleepiness was subverted by her conflicted feelings. The relief she had felt knowing Black was gone was being quickly eaten up by the potions master's warning. Elaine wanted to believe Professor Dumbledore, and she hated to concede to Snape even more, but there was no ignoring his point.

However strongly her feelings surged, there was another's feelings that concerned her even more. 

"Are you okay?" she whispered, quiet enough for only Harry to hear. She didn't need to check to see if he was awake — she knew his mind must be bothering him as much as she was bothered by her own.

"Yeah..." he responded after a moment. Elaine rolled in her sleeping bag onto her side, facing him. He was still looking up at the ceiling.

"I mean, how are you dealing with it? With everything?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You know, you don't have to be." Discreetly, she checked to see that the prefects were far enough away. Then she whispered even quieter than before, "Black _did_ come for you."

"Is that why we're sleeping in the Great Hall? Here I thought were were just having a bit of fun."

There was a stinging sarcasm to his hushed remark, and well-deserved. Elaine was glad of the dark, because it concealed her sudden blush of embarrassment.

"You're right. I'm sorry." 

She bit her lip in a moment of silence, watching Harry swallow hard. He only blinked in response when she spoke again.

"Maybe you should do some research. You might just find out _why_ he's after you, or why he was in Azkaban at all. You might even find a way to see him coming."

Through the dark, she saw him nod his head as he continued to stare up at the sky. Thin cloudwhisps, shifting continuously, parted to allow a beam of moonlight to drift over them. It only lasted a moment, heartbeat, before fading again, and that was all it took for Elaine to be seized by the way it painted Harry's face. In the sheer silver curtain of light, with his features partially obscured, he looked softer. Younger. She noticed the way his brow was heavy with worry before the dark rolled over again. 

She scooted closer to Harry, just a few inches, watching his face as closely as she could in the dark.

"You know, you don't have to be okay with all this."

"I am," he replied quickly. Elaine silently sighed.

"Okay."

The quiet settled in once more, like another sleeping bag between them. Elaine never stopped looking at Harry, waiting for him to close his eyes. Watching for his breath to slow and deepen.

"Suppose... suppose I was a little? Afraid?"

"Well," she answered casually, holding to Harry's hypothetical, "I think that would be fine. If anything, I'd be worried if you _weren't_ , so maybe it's normal. I know _I_ wouldn't blame you — I don't know what I'd do, if it was me..."

She curled up tighter in her sleeping bag. It was only when Harry turned his head to look at her that she summoned the will to recover herself.

She went on under Harry's green gaze, "I'd also say it's a good job you have so many friends. And Dumbledore. If you were afraid, at least you wouldn't be alone."

Harry gave a soft half-smile. Elaine half-smiled back.

Harry rolled over again, finally closing his eyes. It didn't take him long to drift off. Elaine fell asleep still looking at him, staring until her eyelids grew too heavy and she was pulled under.

The last tangible thought she had was that she ought to take her own advice and find out just who Sirius Black was.

<><<>><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been learning lately to be less of a perfectionist. I've always taken my writing very seriously, sometimes TOO seriously, and I'm trying to teach myself to simply enjoy what I do and appreciate the work I put out. It doesn't have to be perfect. I don't have to be perfect. I need to recognize how far I've already come as a writer, and remember why I write in the first place. A healthy work ethic is good, but there's also room to just have fun.
> 
> To anyone who reads this, I love you and I appreciate you. Thanks for being here with me.
> 
> Xo,  
> Lady_J <3


	8. The War Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elaine researches about the war, and her personal history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a teensy bit political.
> 
> Not exactly a TW, but given the current political climate and everything going on in the world, I understand if this is a sensitive subject.
> 
> Also brief non-graphic depictions of war, violence, and fear. Just to cover my bases.

When classes resumed on Monday, Elaine felt as though she'd been thrown into last year; the tension that took hold of the hallways, the nervousness behind their glances. Hogwarts was petrified yet again. Even Elaine herself found that she moved quickly between her classes, looking over her shoulder.

She wasn't so nervous that she didn't venture alone to the library that evening. She stuck to the promise she'd made last night, even though caution — and her dormmates — advised against it.

When Madam Pince folded down the top of _The Daily Prophet_ , Elaine was met with her pinched brow.

"Shouldn't you be in your House?"

"It's not curfew."

The librarian fixed her gaze intently on the second year, and made a disapproving noise in her throat.

"Be that as it may, do you see how many students have gone milling about?"

If she judged by the exceptional silence, there weren't any.

"I need to do research."

"I hope not in the restricted section."

Elaine's face got hot — evidently, the librarian had not forgotten about her little infraction last year. 

"Actually," her eyes widened instantly as she looked at Madam Pince holding her paper, "do you keep newspapers?"

"Well, you can't have this one."

"I was thinking... from nineteen eighty-one."

She stared at Elaine, unblinking. Elaine did her best not to move, but with each slowly slogging second, her skin itched more and more.

Madam Pince hooked a thin finger, gesturing to Elaine.

"Come, then."

She turned so sharply on her heel that it made Elaine dizzy to watch. The little witch was immediately scrambling after the librarian's long, swift stride. She caught up with her at an obscure door, to the sound of jangling keys.

"Don't touch anything aside from the papers."

The door made a loud creak as it gave way to a dark room. With a wave of the older witch's wand, flames ignited in the torches on the walls. Inside smelled of mouldy parchment, and the dust that settled everywhere. On the old-looking books that had nearly fallen apart, on the bowing shelves — some spilling books and papers, others entirely bare — on faded and torn oil paintings, inhabitants long since silent, or moved out.

"Eighty-one, eighty one..." Elaine was grabbed by the arm. "Here. These are the ones. Make sure everything goes back _exactly_ as you found it."

Elaine nodded vigorously.

"The door shall stay open. I'll be nearby... _if_ you need anything."

She didn't seem satisfied with the student's second nod, but with a great sigh, she left her to herself. Elaine brought over a candle and set it next to the first pile of papers.

Three hundred and sixty-five editions, at least. There was no telling how many evening editions there may be. She skimmed through each page, looking for any indication of a Dark Lord supporter named Sirius Black. Her fingers already felt oily by the time she reached March.

Elaine first remarked the obituaries. Some had only a half dozen or so, perfectly normal deaths. Others were extensive. March ninth in particular had seven pages of them.

2 April, evening edition:

_DEATH EATERS RAVAGE SMALL MUGGLE COMMUNITY IN BRISTOL_

_On the evening of 2 April a small Bristol neighbourhood, consisting entirely of Muggle inhabitants, was pillaged by a group of Death Eaters... R_ _eports claim there were around a dozen perpetrators... Several dwellings were severely damaged, others burned right to the ground... the Department of Magical Accidents deployed a team of highly skilled Obliviators to do damage control on the remainder of the Muggle community..._

_Estimated upwards of fifty casualties, with fourteen confirmed fatalities._

Death Eaters — is that what his followers were called? _A fitting name,_ she thought, fighting a chill as her blood went cold.

On May the second, there an article by Romana Thistlethorne, a Muggleologist.

_THE MUGGLES FIGHTING THE MAGICAL WARS_

_It is common knowledge in the magical community that in 1692 the International Statute of Secrecy was put into full effect, officially segregating the magical from the mundane, and the wizard from their Muggle counterpart. Because of this law — arguably the most sacred of our laws — most Muggles live their entire lives completely unaware of the magical communities thriving just below the surface of their own. Similarly, while wizards must make themselves adaptable to Muggle society, my research has shown that a significant percentage of witches and warlocks remain in the dark about the nuances of Muggle conventions. Thus, from either side of the invisible yet palpable social barrier, it appears as though these worlds exist almost exclusively._

_However, what many members of the magical community fail to observe is the devastating implications our war has on the Muggle community; a community which did not ask to be involved in our politics, nor did they consent to forfeit their livelihoods because of a society they are unfamiliar with._

_We have seen it already: the destruction of their infrastructure, and the strain this puts on their economy; the un-housing of families; the loss of hundreds of Muggle lives, with hundreds more expected to follow; the atmosphere of panic and insecurity they are forced to exist in. These are the repeated tragedies the Muggles face, but are unable to name._

_This is the cost of our division. We have been naïve as a society to think that the consequences of our actions would not overflow the bounds of our own world. Our decisions — like the rain that falls and touches everything — affect the very fabric of reality, and the aftermath shakes us all without discrimination. We have brought the rain, and the Muggles are drowning._

_Some from among us would have you believe that this is a cleansing rain; their subjugation would make us stronger when we are free to practice magic without impediment. This is a very narrow and feeble way of thinking; as I have already expressed, what is happening in our world has had dire consequences in the non-magical world. This proves that we are not completely separate. We exist as two parts within one whole. Therefore, when we persecute the Muggles, we unwittingly inhibit ourselves. So, we must stand together, or we will fall together. We will always be stronger united than we ever will be divided._

_I will say, then, that it is our duty to serve the non-magical community, as it is the duty of those in power to protect the vulnerable. Our abilities do not make us better than Muggles, as they have achieved a multitude of scientific and artistic wonders without the benefit of magic. Rather, our abilities bestow upon us a responsibility; we must use them for the benefit of all, not the benefit of some. We must use them to protect those who were not born with our privilege._

_To do otherwise makes us no better than beasts._

A tightness clenched Elaine's chest. 

"I didn't know it was _this_ horrible..."

Her eyes couldn't seem to look away. On some instinct, she tucked her knees protectively into her chest.

_'Atmosphere of panic and insecurity...'_

_'Hundreds more expected to follow...'_

_'Destruction... devastating.'_

She couldn't fight the shiver. 

_If all this is true... if he hated Muggles and Muggle-borns so much, then why my mother?_

Why, indeed, if he was only going to kill her later?

Elaine hurried to discard the paper, weak hands selecting the next one. Her resolve was rapidly decaying into reluctance.

29 June:

_TWO DEATH EATERS CAUGHT DURING SCUFFLE IN DIAGON ALLEY_

_Yesterday, two Death Eaters came to Diagon Alley where they incited unrest... It was a stroke of fortune that the Aurors Gawain Robards and Leonora Longshadow, who were off-duty at the time, were nearby and intercepted... damage to many shop-fronts, as well as several reported injuries... luckily no serious damage was incurred..._

_One of the Death Eaters, Morgan Blackrose, was denied a trial... was escorted to Azkaban early this morning after being issued a life sentence for bearing the Dark Mark and refusing to denounce affiliation with the Dark Lord..._

The paper began to tremble as the weakness spread up her arms. A sentence without a trial — _is that even lawful?_ Not by Muggle standards. Maybe that was a testament to the evil of the Death Eaters.

_His accomplice, Ewan Bates, still remains in Ministry custody after pleading the Imperius Curse... will appear before the Wizengamot at the earliest convenience..._

Elaine's head was beginning to fog up like breath on glass. She would just have to research the Wizengamot later, and the Imperius Curse. 

A few papers later, as she skimmed the obituaries, her eye stuck on one name; Thistlethorne, Romana. Elaine wouldn't have been surprised, except that she had apparently been a pureblood. 

_Would they kill one of their own?_

The obituary said she was _'found in a field in Gloucestershire two miles from her home,'_ and nothing else. 

_Was no one safe?_

Not the Muggle-borns, or people who didn't have magic at all. Not even the purebloods. Afraid to go outside, always looking over their shoulders. By the sheer volume of the obituaries, Elaine was sure that everybody had lost somebody. There was one thing, though, that continued to eat away at her mind.

Why have a child with a woman he must've hated? If he didn't hate her, then why kill her? If he did hate her, why not kill Elaine, too?

_How can I even be alive?_

By his own definition, after all, she was an abomination.

The tremor in her hands radiated throughout her whole body. This was why, last year, no one would tell her. This was why they were all still too afraid to speak his name.

_This is my legacy?_

"Well?"

Elaine jumped where she sat. Her braid whipped around as she turned to see Madam Pince glowering in the doorway.

"Sorry?" Elaine squeaked.

The librarian rolled her eyes heavily.

"It's curfew." 

Elaine looked to her candle, an inch shorter than when she'd begun. She stared at the shuddering flame with breathless bewilderment.

"If you're quite ready, I'd like to close up the library tonight."

Elaine scurried out. The library was mostly dark — she'd already snuffed all but a few of the torches. 

"I'll finish putting out the lights, and then I'll escort you to your dormitory."

Madam Pince left in the direction of one of the last glowing corners. Elaine stood alone, shifting her weight in the flickering weak light, wringing cold and clammy hands. 

_You knew the war was bad..._

_You knew who your father was, you knew he killed your mother..._

She knew none of this should come as a shock.

Her heart began to beat faster, to the rhythm of the librarian's quick clip approaching.

"Where do you think you're going —?!"

The very last lit torch streaked past her as she fled all the way out the door.

<><<>><>

"Wow, that sounds really bad ** _._** "

"What?"

Elaine's neck snapped up from the blank parchment before on her desk. She saw the back of Ginny's head as she peered out the rain-blurred window.

"That wind sounds like it would tear the spires off the castle."

It had started as a drizzle on Monday. By Thursday, the trees were bending almost double, though they could hardly see them through the sheets of rain.

Elaine turned her textbook to the chapter about banshees. She had been particularly excited about this chapter, but right now she only felt indifferent. Perhaps it was the dreadful weather. Perhaps something else.

She felt Ginny's ticklish poke in her side.

Elaine gasped, "Hey —"

"What gives? You've been in your own little world all week."

"S–sorry. It's just this weather. I'm sure I'll get over it when the clouds pass."

She hoped her smile was convincing. Ginny slumped in her seat and began slowly flipping through the pages of her own textbook.

"You and me both. I hope it doesn't affect the quidditch game on Saturday. Did you know they're playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin?"

"Isn't that better?"

"I suppose, but they've been training to face Slytherin this whole time. Hufflepuff plays a completely different game. And I hear they have a great new captain."

"My, you're really invested in this. Anything to do with a certain Gryffindor seeker?"

It was Elaine's turn to poke Ginny, whose blush made Elaine giggle for the first time in days.

"Stop it, I just really like quidditch."

"I told you to try out."

"Yeah," she sighed, "maybe next year."

A bang resonated through the classroom, immediately cutting off their conversation. Everyone jumped, Elaine's heart lurching into her throat. A couple students squealed. The sound came not from Lupin's office, but from the classroom door slamming shut. A heartbeat later, Professor Snape breezed past them all.

"Open your books to page one hundred and eighty-nine."

Elaine hurried to do so. She was puzzled by the picture of a dog-like creature.

"Werewolves?" whispered Ginny.

Holly turned around in front of them with a quizzical expression, Ginny could only shake her head.

"You'll want to take thorough notes," the professor drawled, "because I expect an essay, two rolls of parchment, to be handed to me on Monday."

A Hufflepuff hand slowly lifted itself. Professor Snape answered merely with a raised eyebrow.

"W–where's Professor Lupin?"

"He's taken ill. Five points from Hufflepuff, and I'll take five more from anyone else who asks a ridiculous questions in my class. For your essay, you'll need to be informed on how to identify a werewolf, as well as — yes, Miss. Weasley?"

Elaine's looked to her friend in horror to find that her hand was raised.

"Aren't we supposed to be learning about banshees?"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"But, sir," she pressed, and Elaine hung her head low, "Professor Lupin's not getting to werewolves until next term —"

"Professor Lupin's classes are disorganized, and he is hardly qualified for his title. Furthermore, he is not teaching this class, _I_ am, and I did not ask for your input. That's another five points."

"But —"

" _Fifteen._ Care to go on, Miss. Weasley?"

She finally conceded, settling into a glare.

"As I was saying, your essay must depict the methods of identifying and dispatching of werewolves —"

In a potions class they at least got to speak to each other as they prepared their concoctions. This was the most silent class Elaine had ever attended; they all sat, hunched and scribbling, and Elaine barely dared breath under the professor's gaze. She thought that many students would likely rather come face to face with Black than sit in one of Snape's classes. She herself wasn't sure which she'd prefer.

When the class was blessedly released, there was a scurry Elaine hadn't seen before — screeching chairs, shuffling books, and a chorus of relived sighs. 

"Ginny," Elaine called as her friend tried to dash off, "save me a seat in History?"

Her friend hesitated, furrowing her brow. Though, it wasn't long before she nodded and turned again, fleeing. Elaine turned to the front of the class, where Professor Snape was slumped at the desk, glowering at all of them as they left. She took a deep breath.

"Professor?"

He stared at her, his expression unchanged. Elaine took another inconspicuous breath.

"I had a question —"

"If it is about the essay, Miss. LaChance, my instructions were clear. Unless you fancy five points to be taken from your House, I suggest you not be late for class."

"It's about the... Imperius Curse?"

He only moved to raise one eyebrow. He looked at her long, silent. Too long.

"Where, pray tell, did you hear of this curse?"

"I–I... read about it."

"Pray, what sort of books have you been reading?"

Elaine pulled at the sleeves of her robes. 

"I just... sort of... saw it."

Snape leaned forward on his elbows, peering at her over his long greasy nose. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something else. Elaine kept silent, looking back at him just as expectantly and forcing herself not to give into any nervous ticks. Finally, he gave a long sigh.

"You know _why_ we have a Defense Against The Dark Arts class, yes?"

She nodded slowly.

"Just as there is light magic — the stuff of your textbooks, the little delights you are taught here at Hogwarts — so there is dark magic. We have laws restricting such magic, and the Imperius Curse falls under them. It is one of three Unforgivable curses. This particular curse allows one to manipulate another person."

"Like... coercion?"

"Like complete corporeal control."

Elaine drew in a breath, and she felt her brow raise as suddenly it began to make sense.

"Oh, so _that's_ why..."

Elaine trailed off as she saw Professor Snape watching her intently. Just then, she was mercifully rescued as students from the next class began filing in. She began to back away from the professor's desk.

"I ought to get to class, now," she remarked with a polite, and hopefully convincing, smile. "Thank you, Professor."

He didn't say a word, yet Elaine could feel his eyes on her all the way out. She slipped past the Ravenclaws _,_ hoping they might shield her a little, but not even when she broke into the corridor did she feel any relief.

Maybe she ought to have waited for Lupin to come back. Then again, she didn't know if she could imagine him telling her or not — Dementors was one thing, illegal curses another entirely.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Snape had taken his place today.

<><<>><>

_IS THE END OF THE WAR IMINIENT? MINISTER FOR MAGIC SAYS NO_

_During a public address this weekend, Minister Bagnold stated that we are not at risk of a disastrous end to the war in the immediate future. This is in contradiction to recent evidence that suggests the opposition is advancing their agenda..._

Elaine pretended not to notice Madam Pince glide past the doorway again, focusing instead on the July twenty-fifth paper.

... _Magisociologist, says "we've been living in a climate of fear so long that people are beginning to get desperate [...] and the politics begin to swing all over the map as a result."_

Friday had dawned ever darker than the rest of the week, and even wetter. It didn't look like the quidditch team would be getting a reprieve. Elaine had forfeited lunch, leaving Ginny to sit under the brooding enchanted ceiling so she could finish the research she started at the beginning of the week. 

_"We are more divided and scared than ever before and that makes more vulnerable. The enemy has spent a long time chipping away at our sociopolitical systems, and we're in a place now where we're weakened as a government and society."_

_That sounds about right,_ she thought. They way the school had nearly shut down last year, how the panic about Black had burned like a wildfire, it made her think that fear was corrosive. 

_"... t_ _here's not much more room for [the enemy] to grow without tearing down our political structures [...]. It's reasonable to believe that their next move will be monumental."_

_... Despite the rising death toll and the recent increase in attacks, the Minister for Magic assured us this weekend that we are not approaching a loss..._

Even though she may have found more than she'd gone searching for, Elaine thought that's what made it even more important to find the answers to the questions that had brought her here.

10 August:

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED MAKES AN APPEARANCE_

It was mildly frustrating to Elaine that there were no photographs, aside from that of a young lady. 

_The Dark Lord himself appeared last night in a jarring turn of events. While typically the Death Eaters are seen doing most of the grunt work, their leader made a personal expedition, turning up at a residence where he subsequently murdered its inhabitant, Dorcas Meadowes._

Elaine guessed that Dorcas was the woman in the photo.

_It is still unclear what His goals were... however, Meadowes' death appears to have been a targeted attack... could have been a member of the rumoured secret society dedicated to fighting the war... or else You-Know-Who has begun attacking random civilians..._

Rumours, speculation, and fearmongering. That Magisociologist had been right about their politics — they were every which way, unclear of what was right, or true. She didn't know how they ever found their way through such a bog. 

Then, she reached 1 November.

_THE WAR IS OVER: YOU-KNOW-WHO DESTROYED_

Elaine's stomach churned as she read this particular article. She might've enjoyed it, if she wasn't friends with Harry. It read all about his parents' deaths, the alleged events that lead to Voldemort's end. The ever-famous Boy-Who-Lived. The raucous parties that ensued and almost broke the Statute of Secrecy, as if an infant hadn't been orphaned and nearly murdered.

There was also an evening edition.

_DEATH EATER LAUNCHES FEROCIOUS ATTACK AGAINST MUGGLES_

_Earlier this evening, we've seen the first of presumably many retaliations of the Death Eaters for the downfall of their leader. A Dark Lord sympathizer by the name of Sirius Black —_

Elaine gasped so hard she nearly choked when she finally found what she was looking for. In her peripheral, she saw Madam Pince poke her head within view again at the sound of the girl's unseemly noise, but Elaine paid no attention. 

_— turned up today in a violent display of outrage. He was confronted by one brave wizard, Peter Pettigrew, who accused Black of further crimes against the magical community which authorities would not allow The Daily Prophet to print. However, it was confirmed that Black attacked before Pettigrew had drawn his wand, a reprehensible breach of dueling etiquette that demonstrates his ferocity and disregard for human life..._

_Black created an explosion that killed twelve Muggles, and Pettigrew himself... was not granted a trial..._ _has been expediently transported to Azkaban where he shall fulfill a life sentence, whereas Pettigrew will be issued the Order of Merlin First Class by the Minister for Magic for his heroic confrontation of Black..._

The rest of the article was about the anticipation of a pushback by the Death Eaters, how the Ministry expected to handle the influx of trials and incarcerations, all the boring stuff. Elaine flipped the page to an article about the efforts to revitalize the infrastructure, then back again.

"Is that it?"

Black was a Voldemort supporter, killed people, went to Azkaban, escaped from Azkaban; nothing she didn't already know. Still no idea what this had to do with Harry. 

_Was this all for nothing?_

Elaine read the papers all the way into nineteen eighty-two. Article after article about the rising morale, about rounding up Death Eaters — some came quietly, others put up a fight. Then, she started over in October.

_What am I missing?_

She put down the papers with a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly, a different thought surfaced in the forefront of her mind. She opened the thirtieth of October again.

Turning back to the obituaries once more, Elaine scanned meticulously for a name. She looked next in the thirty-first, and the whole first week of November.

Elizabeth LaChance was nowhere to be found. 

Elaine made sure the door was closed on her way out. She was in no hurry to get to Charms, yet she walked quickly anyway, as if she could leave behind the disappointment on all accounts. Nothing helpful on Sirius Black, and not even an obituary for her mother. Elaine had to fight the tightness in her throat as she took her seat in class — after all the woman had been through, didn't she at least deserve an obituary?

Unless Dumbledore had done more to protect her than she knew. 

<><<>><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I had a longer one in the works to make up for last chapter!
> 
> This chapter was a blast to write, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. By far my personal favourite chapter. I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
